The Autobot Sisters
by wolfdragonpup
Summary: What happens if some sparklings get transported to a diffrent dimension? And what if they fell in love with their favorite fictional characters? Well there would be lots of adventure, romance, and of course danger! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Wolfdragonpup: yeah new story so there are girls who are robots and are born as Autobots  
Jazz: So wdp doesn't own transformers

* * *

"I was coming to the end of a long, long walk  
When a man crawled out of a cardboard box  
Under the E. Street Bridge  
Followed me on to it  
I went out halfway across  
With that homeless shadow tagging along  
So I dug for some change  
Wouldn't need it anyway  
He took it lookin' just a bit ashamed  
He said, You know, I haven't always been this way"

"Hiphop you'll be safe on earth." a red femme whispered. A Bluish-grey mech entered "Hurry I got Soundflow."

The femme gestured to Hiphop "put Soundflow with Hiphop, Deadend."

"I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
Like that plane ride coming home from the war  
That summer my son was born  
And memories like a coat so warm  
A cold wind can't get through  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it  
But I've had my moments"

Deadend gently put Soundflow with her sister. "Moonflight, we'll see them agian I promise." Moonflight looked at Deadend "No, they shouldn't see us untill they're in the well of sparks."

"I stood there tryin' to find my nerve  
Wondering if a single soul on Earth  
Would care at all  
Miss me when I'm gone"  
That old man just kept hanging around  
Lookin' at me, lookin' down  
I think he recognized  
That look in my eyes  
Standing with him there I felt ashamed  
I said, You know, I haven't always been this way"

The couple watched as the pods shot out with the others. Deadend and Moonflight went and joined the fighting Autobots.

"I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
Like the day I walked away from the wine  
For a woman who became my wife  
And a love that, when it was right,  
Could always see me through  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it  
But I've had my moments"

Moonflight and Deadend were killed by Barricade. Ironhide's sister and Blur's twin, lost in the war.

"I know somewhere 'round a trashcan fire tonight  
That old man tells his story one more time  
He says

I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
Like that cool night on the E. Street Bridge  
When a young man almost ended it  
I was right there, wasn't scared a bit  
And I helped to pull him through  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it  
Oh, lookin' at me now you might not know it  
But I've had my moments

I've had my moments  
I've had my moments  
I've had my moments"

5 years later

"Blaster hurry we'll be late, Prime will be mad." A young red-headed girl yelled up the stairs.

A brunette popped her head out the bathroom door "Jez, Jazzy wait one minute." Jazz started pacing. She was one of the best 'bots and they were going to be late because of Blaster her sis.

Jazz was annoyed Blaster always was slow at getting ready for meetings. "Blast if you're not down her' in one minute I'm leaving!" Blaster ran past Jazz and into the garage "Dam' tha' girlie's fast."

Jazz almost waltzed to her Pontiac solstice. Blaster glared "you weren't really going to leave were you."Jazz grined as she grabbed her visor. Blaster got into her Chevrolet corvette C3.

:;Jazz where are you and Blaster;: Optimus, she finally commed.

:;Optimus, me and Blaster are on the way in our Pontiac solstice and Chevrolet corvette C3;:Jazz replied

:;Optimus out;: Jazz smirked. She put her Pontiac into drive and backed out. Soon after that she was off like a lighting bolt heading to the forest where the base was.

to Jazz it took a minute to get there, the others thought it took them an hour at the most.

* * *

wolfdragonpup: I'm starting to put people who reviewed on the this chapy in the next one so in other word REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jazz smiled happily as she entered the base.

"Jessica, you and Janisa are late, again" Prowl said. Her eyes told Jazz that she was angry.

"Sorry guys, was waitin' for meh sista'." Jessica replied. Blaster or Janisa blushed red.

"Jazz," Sighed a voice. Jessica turned to see Zita. The comander looked calm like always. She walked towards her chair.

Opt...Zita smiled " now that all the Autobots are here we'll..."

"Sister, control you troops!" called Suezana

Zita sighed looking around "who did it this time?" Jessica look towards Grace and Zehava expecting them to tell the comander what happened

"I-i did-d it." sttuered Kaylie. Jessica glanced at Kaylie who looked nervous as ever.

Zita sighed yet again "Abigail, you'll have to wait to put Kaylie in the brig."

"Now that's done with, Meckenzie you said you detected mederites in the sky?" Zita asked

Meckenzie nodded "yes I detected them, One towards a house, another towards a clearing, another to a populated area, and one more I'm still unsure were that ones going to land."

Jessica smeriked "you sur' she didn' watch Transformers last night?" Zita nodded.

"What if... Transform... ers.. exist." Everyone's eyes were trained on Bess.

Janisa thought for a second "you mean we might be in a diffrent dimension, Bessie?"

Bess nodded. Jessica smirked "That means we'll get to mee' our favorites!"

Ivy frowned "that dosen't get me cannons like Ironhide, and me and Hatchet will still get pranked, just worse!"

Jessica's POV

What they said made A great deal of sense.

My eyes locked with Zita "I'm going to meet Jazzmen wether yo' like it or not."

Zita was thinking, I could tell by her eyes. "Jessica we'll all go meet the real Autobots!"

Knowing the dission was final the Autobots all went outside Getting into character I shouted "Autobots transform, Start your engines." I glanced at Zita then said "we're ready Optimus."

She nodded and I got into my Pontiac and watched everyone start driving. I raced out and drove towards the meeting spot for the real Autobots and Samuel's meeting.

The meeting was starting already when I pulled in. "Jez Louise, I'm not dreaming."

The Autobots looked at me. I was growing inpatient where were the others? Then My sister pulled in grinning stupidly shouting out a yes. The others quickly followed.

Optimus Prime kneeled down, coming close to Sam, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name," Mikeala whispered, as Sam struggled to find his voice. His voice managed to pull it out as he gave a nervous "yes".

Kaylie wrinkled her nose in duscust and squecked "Yes."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," the robot replied.

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the Hatchet who was next to him added.

"Autobots?" Sam tested.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" Jazz inquired, and Optimus introduced him as his first Lieutenant, Jazz while the mech performed a smooth flip. "This look like a cool place to kick it."

I smiled, noting how gangster the real Jazz was acting. "my gosh sister you actually smile." Janisa grinned as my smile slid.

"Shut up I want to hear them finish!" Ivy growled "so be polite"

"Wha—what is that? How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, mouth agape.

"We've learned Earth's language through the World Wide Web," was Optimus simple reply.

"Sam think before talkin'." I said with a smirk on my face

Shifting from behind brought their attention to Ironhide, whom popped a set of enormous cannons from his arms.

"My Weapons Specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punk?" the mech inquired, aiming the cannons right at them. I smirked at Ivy who was growling about how she was always lucky.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus chastised, and the black-armored robot shrugged.

"Just kidding. I only wanted to show them my cannons."

They turned to the medic, Ratchet next, whom sniffed the air just as Optimus introduced him as their medical officer Ratchet.

He hummed, "The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with one of the females."

The situation quickly became awkward, but the leader thankfully noticed and gestured to Bumblebee, whom was showing off his boxing skills.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

"Check on the rep, yeah, second to none!" his radio sang.

"You're my guardian?" Sam asked, and the bot nodded enthusiastically.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet spoke up, aiming his arm and firing a laser at the robot's neck. Bumblebee "coughed" a little as the medic poked at his tool. "I'm still working on it."

Bess frowned "you guys... don't understand what it's like... to be a... mute."

* * *

**Done :)**


End file.
